Untitled In process of naming
by Kek Crossman
Summary: This story does not relate to Dawn of the Dead or is along the same General storyline. This is an alternate universe where people in real life including myself  Andy  wake up to a zombie apocalypse and are attempting to piece together a shattered world.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Horror movies... funny how you watch them when your young and you get so scared and hide under your covers. When you get older you seem to laugh more at them then be afraid, how stupid those people are in the movie. When your like me, Andy Forge, you often talk about your favorite genre of horror. For me, it is, with no doubt zombies, I talked about it daily, you know zombie plans incase of apocolypse and such. You talk about it so much and think about it that you believe that if it ever happened that you would know what to do in any given moment. I can say that I am defintly someone who believed this very thing, had it all mapped out, what I would do and where I would go, who I would bring, what I would bring and so on. All an all to me it was always something interesting to talk about, but I never believed in any of it mostly it was just for fun. Atleast thats what I thought, it happened so fast that I did not know what to do, it swept the neighborhood like wildfire, the sirens went off seconds before the screams did. I was there the night it happened, the night the tv turned to white fuzz, the night that life for anyone in my small little town changed forever. I watched out my window in horror, as people I knew my whole life were slain in the street. Blooded washed onto the sidewalks like rain as men and woman alike chased others down eating them like wild animals, then I watched as those eaten got back up and did the same.

Honestly whatever plan I ever made up my whole life for when something like this happened, did not exist anywhere in my mind. I sat there horrified and scared, shivering like a child lost in the rain, stunned by the things that I was seeing. The sad truth was no matter how much preparing you do for something like this, in the end it amounts to nothing atleast thats what I learned. It has been 48 hours, atleast, sence it all began, sence my mother and I hid away in the crawl space in my room, and listened to the screams, in the dark we huddled in disbelief that this was real, that it was not a sick dream. Sat there hoping my sister still at camp way out of town is safe an that this mayhem did not spread that far. Things are starting to quiet down now, I do not hear the screams anymore, all I can hear now is an eery silence, the kind you hear in the eye of a storm. It is time, time to get out of this crawl space, and act, against all my disbelief and even my moms own, our world was now turned upside down and it was possible that we were going to face death. But all I know is that there is one thing that needs to happen first, my hand has to turn this lock to open the crawl space door...

My hand lay on the latch to the crawl space door, shaking with fear I try to keep myself steady. My mother sits in the corner silently, it is hard to see what she is doing, but her labored breathing tells me she is near breaking down. How could this happen, how could such a nightmare ever be real. My hand lays on the latch to the door, the only noise is our hard breaths and short gasps for air, blast this attic was so dang hot. "Mom...mom we have to do this, we cant stay in here" I speak low almost a whisper of desperation, and of my dry throat. I can see her nod through the darkness, "mom lock the door behind me, I am going to secure the house, make sure its safe". Putting my hand back on the lock I feel my mother shaking hand "no you cant go out there I can let you" I knew she was scared for me, to be honest I was to but we couldn't stay in here. "Mom I have to, we will die in here just as fast as out there, we have no food, or water. Stay here and latch this door don't open it until I say its okay". She did not like it but she understood, releasing my shoulder she prepared to lock the door behind me. Taking a deep breath, letting it out slowly I turned the latch on the door and silently opened it.

I stuck my head out looking slowly each way, my room was undisturbed, which gave me hope that perhaps the house might just be secure. Looking across on the floor I saw my metal base ball bat, my heart was beating so loudly in my head, each beat pulsed my veins. I slowly stepped out trying to make as little noise as possible as I let the door close behind me. Looking down the stairs I saw only the normal darkness, and thankfully no movement or noise. I looked at the bat again it seemed so far away, but I had to do this if nothing else for mom. I quickly and quietly went for the bat, feeling the metal in my hand made me almost feel safe, even though I knew this was but a fantasy now. Clutching the bat I turned slowly and put my hand out slowly to the light switch and quickly flicked it on then off. "God" I spoke softly as I saw no light, the power was out, sweat dripped down my forehead as I swallowed hard, no spit in my mouth. Turning I reach foreward as I reached along the wooden structure of my bed, searching until my hand hit the cold hilt of one of my daggers. Picking it up I shook as I place it in my belt, going back to the stairs I test the crawl space door, it is locked.

At this moment I felt so alone, so cold, almost like death had already taken me. A pain hit my chest, but it was of pure adrenaline rushing through my body. I lay my foot on the stairs and start down slowly, each creak makes me cringe. Before long I reach the landing, silently I listen for any kind of noise but hear none. Reaching foreward I put my hand on the cool metal door knob and turn it. "God who is in heaven, I know I do not deserve your grace but please protect me, walk with me" I pray under my breath as I let the door open before me lay the dark small hall. Holding the baseball bat tightly I look around the corner into the kitchen, nothing but darkness and silence turning my head the other way I look into my mothers room but see nothing. Shaking I side step around the corner, making sure to secure the bathroom I go into the kitchen and then finally the livingroom. I can hear nothing but my own heart beating and the tightening of my grip on the baseball bat.

Turning I head back into the kitchen as my hand reaches foreward grasping the kitchen drawe. Pulling it open I remove the car keys to the impala and pocket them, looking down I also pull out my co2 pistol and stick it in my belt. It is then in the darkness my heart almost stops as I hear the door knob of the kitchen door move. Looking through the darkness, my eyes somewhat adjusted I can see it moving slowly. "God please let the door be locked" I hold my breath as I can hear the door press foreward... then I hear it stop against the deadbolt, letting my breath out, I try to calm down as my heart is racing. It was sudden as the glass to the window broke in shattering on the floor, my heart was in my throat as I raise the bat and quickly get back into the small hallway. Sweat pours down my arms as my muslce are stiff and hurt, I can hear the deadbolt unlock as the door open and then closes.

I swallow hard as I can hear the foot steps in the hallway, this was it I had to do it, there was no choice it was me or that thing. As I hear it in the hallway, I close my eyes, breath hard, then open them and leap around the corner raising the bat. Before I can bring it down I can already see the barrel of a pistol in my face. As I drop the bat I slowly look into the darkness and realize the man holding the gun is my neighbor Kenny. "Kenny is that you" I speak hoarsly as my throat is so dry, "thank god" I heard Kennys voice in the darkness as the gun lowers from my face. "I thought everyone was dead" Kenny spoke to me as I wiped the sweat from my head. "Kenny, what is going on, what is happening" I asked not exspecting an answer but it helped calm me to talk. "I don't know, there was a news broadcast before everything went dead. Told people to stay in their homes, doors locked and windows closed, lights off. Thought it was a joke, like it was a bad horror movie prank, but the screams assured me it wasn't."

I nodded in the darkness as I listened intentivly, "me and my wife hid in our bedroom with the door locked, until we figured it was safe to come out. She is there now, is your mother and sister ok?" I nodded as I spoke "my mother is secured in the crawl space upstairs, my sister is at camp I hope she is ok" Kenny nods as he takes out a small bottle of clear water handing it to me. I drink some making sure there is some for mom, "whats it like out there Kenny?" I asked as Kenny just looked at me and shook his head, "quiet now mostly, but for the most part this is what scares me" I nod my head in agreement "we have to come up with a plan, we cant stay here" I spoke quickly. "I am open to idea's" Kenny said taking out another bottle of water taking a small drink. "I have my moms keys to the Impala we can pile in and try and get out of town" I offer my plan to Kenny who shakes his head "we don't know if its even possible, this is not a movie Drew, this is real life". I sigh nodding "Yia, yia" the words came out of my mouth almost in a whisper, "I hope she is okay" I said as I looked toawrds the door.

"Kenny do you think you can watch after my mom" I speak absently as Kenny looks at me. "What... your not thinking of going across the street" Kenny spoke in a tone of disbelief "shes one of my cloest friends if shes alive I can't leave her, and if she is..." I gulp hard as I breath slowly and continue speaking "dead... she has a shot gun that we can use" Kenny looked at me gravely I could see this even through the dark, sighing he went into the back of his pants and pulled out another pistol. "Can you shoot this weapon?" Kenny handed me the gun as I looked down at it, a Beretta M9, was the first time I had ever seen one up this close. "I have never shot one but I know how to work it, I have watched demonstrations" I spoke lowly as I clicked the safety to off. "Good enough, we will go together" Kenny spoke in a manner that said he would not take no for an answer.

I did not try to argue I knew mom would be safe, and she would not open that door unless I gave the okay. I nodded my agreement to Kenny as he set the bottle of water down, "hang on Kenny" walking silently into my moms room, I bend down as I pick up a peice of thick yarn, twirling it out I cut it with my knife, sticking the blade back in my belt. Grabbing my bat I lace one end to the handle and the other toawrds the center of the bat and tighten in. Slinging the bat around my shoulders and across my back I nod at Kenny who nods back. Guns in hand we head for the kitchen door, and then to what else we did not know.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I let my foot touch the cold cement as I felt the coolness of the ground, it had not occured to me to put shoes one, to late now though. As I look around its almost as if it was just a peaceful night, like the many that I was so used to, almost like this hell had never started. Kenny put his hand on my shoulder as I snapped back to attention, I looked around cautiously the street lights were out, that made me want to go back inside. "Ready" Kenny spoke just under his breath, as I touched his shoulder twice to signify it was now or never. Moving slowly we made our way to the street, it was so dark outside, but it was also so silent it was like a horror movie... "oh god" I spoke out loud and quickly covered my mouth. I looked down to see what I had just stepped in, from touch it was cool and slimy. I just cursed myself in my head as I lifted my foot, it was so gross.

It was quick and sudden, there was a loud howl to our left, turning our heads quick from left to right we looked for the source. Then it became apparent we were not the ones the source of the noise was interested in. We both heard the sick sound of something in the distance being eaten, closing my eyes for a split second I swallowed hard and touched Kenny on the shoulder so we could start moving again. Being as silent as possible we crossed the street and came upon Yia yias house it was so creepy. As I saw the front gate open my heart sank, because I knew it was always closed. Going foreward we kept constant watch for movement but found none, reaching the front door I put my hand on the knob and slowly turned it pushing, the door opened on a touch. As I let it open all the way I looked into the darkness before me, I could smell the stale air. I let my foot touch the carpet as I entered the house, stubbing my toe on the hope chest I wanted to swear so loudly but kept it in as I walked cautiously sideways and felt down beside a table.

Moving my hand around I finally found what I was searching for, picking up the flashlight in my hand I clicked it on as the light nearly blinded me. Quickly covering the light with my hand as to not draw attention I nodded at Kenny who was looking into the kitchen. We made our way silently into the kitchen, as I shined the flashlight on the open pantry my stomach lurched. I remembered that I was so very hungry, the fear had only dulled the sence but it was back full force. I went foreward despite my now growing hunger and pointed the flashlight down the hallway, walking slowly foreward I went into the bedroom and saw a lump on the bed under the covers and my heart officially went into my throat. Kenny entered the room and saw the mass on the bed and put his finger to his lips. Only bad thoughts went through my head as sweat was going down my arms as the gun shook in my hand, I didn't want this to be true. I knew though that it was and what was worse, I had already accepted the truth, which plauged me more then the fact that the end of the world was finally here.

For years I wrote about zombies, destroying the world and everything I had loved, and now I was in the middle of one of my horror stories. I snapped back into reality one again as I felt a warm hand touch my arm, I jumped as my heart jumped again, I cursed myself for daydreaming in such a dire situation. Looking back at the lump in the bed I nodded my head to Kenny, he reached his hand foreward and clasped the blanket silently and in one swift movement he ripped it off. My heart sank back down to my chest as it was just a bunch of pillows, I let out a sigh of pure relief as I sat on the bed. "Thank god I don't think I could have handled it" I spoke shakily as Kenny nodded to me "God never gives you more then you can handle". I almost had to laugh at the irony of those words, "do you know where the shotgun is?" Kenny asked me as he looked at me I nodded as I held the gun tighter, I knew where it was and once again the irony struck me.

The gun was in the basement, I had always wrote in my stories that the basement never scared me. Now it did, there was no doubt in my mind about that. Swallowing hard again I spoke "follow me" Kenny nodded as I lead the way. Checking the bathroom again I went back into the kitchen as I grabbed an apple off the counter pocketing it quickly. I came to the door to the basement, and it was already opened, my heart sank again. This door had been closed when we came in "damnit" I swore softly to myself. I looked at Kenny "is this worth it" I spoke under my breath just barely audible. "Help me!" my heart went to my throat again that was Yia Yia she was in the basement! Without even thinking I charged down the stairs as I was barely controlling my moving body, all I could think about was Yia Yia. As I reached the bottom of the stairs my heart was racing my thoughts were ragged and barely registerable as Kenny yelled my name as he tryed to get down the stairs. "Help me please!" I looked over flashing the light there she was in the corner behind a large wooden table.

Infront of the table was a man, blood dripped from his mouth, it struck the table shining in the light his hands were reaching for Yia Yia. He let out a god awful roar as I charged without even thinking my fear now replaced by hatred. "Get away from her you fuck!" I cracked the man in the back of the head with the Beretta hard, turning on me the man let out another scream as he tryed to grab me. I was quick as I backed up to avoid him, but tripped over something in the dark falling to the floor. The gun clattered away sliding somewhere across the floor, the flashlight came to a sudden stop as it illuminated the man now coming for me screaming, blood splattering me as it flew from his mouth. I kicked out instinctively knocking the man to the floor, I heard the loud smack as it seemed not to bother the man but make him more agressive, crawling toawrds me blood kept dripping as I backed up. I suddenly felt wall hit into my back as my heart sank, "oh shit, oh shit" I swore to myself as I looked for anything to defend myself with but there was nothing. I put my hands up to defend myself waiting for the man, but a loud bang resonated as something thumped sideways onto the ground. I put my hands down looking over as Kenny was standing there gun still pointed, I sighed in relief as he lowered it.

Reaching me Kenny gave me his hand as I took it "are you ok? What were you thinking Andrew!" Getting to my feet I picked up my flashlight as I walked over to Yia Yia, "thats just it, I wasn't" I said admittingly. "Thank you so much, both of you" Yia Yia spoke shakily as I nodded my head to her. "Are you ok?" I asked as she shook her head yes "how did you end up down here?" I asked her as she came out from behind the table, "I came down here to grab my shotgun, but I couldn't reach it I heard foot steps upstairs and I stayed down here to hide. I have been down here for almost a day now". "Where is the shotgun Yia Yia" I asked and she pointed to a high shelf behind me pointing the flashlight up I saw the a rifle shaped parcel. Reaching up I drew it down and unwrapped it , inside was a 535 ATS PUMP ACTION. "This is a nice gun, 535 ATS if I am not mistaken" Yia Yia nodded again saying yes as Kenny looked at me "you know your guns" I nodded "lots of information on the internet, never held one though, but I used to do pellet rifles shouldn't be to hard I hope". "Do you got any ammo" I asked as I felt on the shelf and found some shells. "Not that much" Yia Yia said "I never expected to use it" she added as I nodded. "Well don't worry, where we will be heading I am sure we can find some ammo" I loaded the gun silently as I pumped a shell into the chamber. "In doom this kind of gun is cherished" Kenny smiled a little as I did to, it was a grim moment but it was nice to smile again if just for a minute.


End file.
